Pups and the Forgotten Birthday
A short story in honor of Paint's belated birthday! ( sorry Paint it was like a month ago ) Summary It's Paint's birthday and she is very excited. She takes her pets on a picnic and waits for every one to realize it's her birthday. They never do and she gives up hope. At night an unexpected visitor comes and to Paint's surprise it's a most unlikely pup Characters Paw Patrol Ryder Paint Wolfie Twitter Peaches Bee Story Bee entered the jewelry store and bought some thing. He left with a rainbow bag in his mouth. **** Paint woke up and checked her calendar. Today's my birthday! ''she thought. She pulled out a small canvas square and her paints. She started painting and was shocked to see what the paintings final result was. It was a childhood memory of her and Bee next to each other smiling, their eyes only just have opened. She put the painting away and went for breakfast **** Paint's badge flashed and Ryder's words floated out of it. She ran into the lookout followed by the rest of the pups. Marshall came crashing in hitting the back of the elevator. The elevator climbed up and she leaped out ready for the mission. She glanced around. No one noticed her new addition to her pup pack. She didn't care, it was for her anyway. Ryder assigned the pups to the mission and she wasn't called. Not that she cared, it was her day anyway. She could go on a picnic with her pets. **** Paint sat down with her pets all beside her. She took a bite out of her sandwich. She smiled. This was perfect. And then later her friends would surprise her, like they did with Chase. But for now this was perfect, she didn't need anything else. All around her were friends. **** Paint returned from her picnic. Her friends didn't even give her a happy birthday. ''They must've forgotten ''she thought. Now that was sad. **** Paint lied down in her bed and pulled her blanket over her. She barked and the light turned off. She soon fell asleep to the chirps of the crickets. **** Bee climbed up the steps to Paints pup house. He nudged open the door and walked over to Paint. He set down the rainbow bag in his mouth. He nudged Paint awake. She slowly opened her eyes. When she saw it was Bee she bolted up. She growled at him. Bee looked away. "H-happy Birthday Paint" he said in a whisper. Paint stopped growling and looked surprised. "Y-you remembered?" she asked. Bee nodded. "I-i did. And I brought you a present" he said pushing the bag towards her. Paint gasped and dug out a pin. It was an art pallet with rainbow paint on it. "It's beautiful Bee" said Paint fastening it onto her collar. She hugged him. "That's all. I have to go now." he said. "Okay, see you later?" asked Paint. "We can't something would be to suspicious but I won't be as harsh" said Bee as he left. Paint went to the door and watched him go. "Bye Bee" she called "Happy Birthday Paint" he called back. Paint closed her door and went back to sleep. **** Bee was walking away from Paint's pup house. Chase saw him as he came home from patrol. "What are you doing Paint?" he demanded. Bee looked surprised. "Wishing my sis a happy birthday" he said. Chase's eyes grew wide. "I-it's her birthday?" asked Chase "Yep" said Bee walking away. Chase raced home ready to tell the news to the rest of the PAW Patrol. **** Paint walked to the lookout ready for breakfast. When she reached the PAW Patrol lookout the rest of the group was gathered around her dish. "Happy Birthday" the chorused. Paint smiled. "About time you realized" she said staring to eat her meal. "What's that on your collar?" asked Skye. "Hmm? Oh, that's just a gift from Bee" she said. The rest of the pups stared at her. ''Now this is the perfect birthday she thought.